


Paralyzed

by Lextrix97



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anthony Stark - Freeform, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony Stark, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextrix97/pseuds/Lextrix97
Summary: “I shouldn’t be alive unless it was for a reason. I’m not crazy Pepper, I just finally know what I have to do.” -Tony Stark- After surviving the battle of New York, Tony has to return to his life after all the traumas he suffered. When all seems lost, help arrives in the strangest of fashions, in the form of an old enemy.





	Paralyzed

_Nothing had been the same after Afghanistan._

He couldn’t **eat**.

He couldn’t **sleep**.

He’d lost **Pepper** for good.

All he had left now was the **suits**.

Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had slept, however, Jarvis loved to keep reminding him that he should _”take a break”_. But Tony didn’t want to take a break. Taking a break meant that everything that had happened to him in the last year just kept buzzing around inside of his head. Taunting him.

His work was the only thing so far that was able to keep his mind busy. Building the suits occupied his overactive mind, it meant that he didn’t have the opportunity to think about anything else. This was helped greatly of course by the blaring music he liked to keep at a constant level in the background. If he had neighbours, they would have hated him by now. But when you’re a billionaire it becomes decidedly easier to find accommodations which lack the irritating component of neighbours. Although Tony would be lying if he said that he didn’t want the company…

Even Pepper had stopped coming over to check on him. Bruce had tried a few times too. But friends soon give up on checking on you when you ask your AI to prevent them access to the building. So you see, Tony’s isolation was his own fault. But he’d be damned if just a small part inside of him wanted it that way.

To be allowed to quietly wither away without the interference of _others_.

Only when he had drunk so much that he was unable to see straight anymore, in order to work on his suits, did Tony decide that he should go and take a cold shower. He was after all completely filthy. Four days of working with machine components can do that to you. He sighed and pulled himself up from his work bench, knocking several of his tools off the side as he did so. He jumped when someone suddenly spoke, of course it was just Jarvis, _”Sir, I do believe that you may require some assistance. Would you like me to contact Doctor Banner?”_ Tony groaned and leant against the wall to steady himself as he headed for the elevator, “No need Jarv, I’m all good here.” Although his precarious balance did little to fool anyone. Had there actually been anyone around to care that is.

His AI continued to protest as he made his way up from the lab to the penthouse. He was still living in Stark tower, he’d had the window replaced after _the incident_ as people were calling it nowadays. Tony found himself stood, swaying, and staring out of the very window that Loki, the God of Mischief, central pain in Tony’s ass, had thrown him clean through. After a moment he shuddered and backed away, stumbled rather, from the window. His heart thundering dangerously behind his arc reactor, once again he could hear Jarvis’ protests echoing somewhere in the room, asking him if he could call for assistance.

After several moments Tony regained his composure and took a long deep breath. The scars from _the incident_ were not visible on him, but they were certainly taking their time to heal. The engineer slowly made his way to his bedroom before falling over his bed, how had he not seen that. He landed on his face with a pained groan, hauling himself onto his back with great effort. After which he no longer had the energy to get back up, all the weariness that he had been denying himself to feel, suddenly came rushing to him all at once. He quickly realised that he was fighting a losing battle, “I guess a quick siesta wouldn’t kill me…” even as he said the words he didn’t believe them.

**_3am_ **

Not two hours after he had unwillingly fallen asleep was Tony awoken by another nightmare. He startled and sat bolt upright in his bed, the sheets twisted around him like chains, his breathing ragged. Sweat was pouring from his forehead and the sheets around him were soaked, he closed his eyes instantly and tried to ground himself. But none of his attempts seemed to help, he scrambled off the sodden bed and stumbled into his bathroom. “Jarvis! Cold water, **now**!” A jet of icy cold water poured over his face and body, soaking into his now thoroughly destroyed clothes. But the panic that had settled itself into his heart slowly ebbed away, the fire in his mind was quelled. At least for now.

Only once he was drenched and shivering to the bone did he realised that undressing would be a good idea. Tony pulled off his now heavy clothes and threw them to the floor outside of the shower, the water heating up a little, Tony smiled when he realised that it must have been Jarvis. Even the AI was trying to look after him and keep him from dying in his own shower of hyperthermia.

Once he was clean and calm, Tony dragged himself out of the shower. He was shocked by the appearance that greeted him in the mirror, unkept hair, a beard worthy of a caveman, and the dark sunken circles that encased his eyes. He looked absolutely terrible.

**_CRASH_ **

Tony jumped out of his skin, barely keeping another panic attack at bay. Opting for the reasonable response instead. “Jarvis? What in the hell was that?!” it felt as if a very heavy boulder had just collapsed through the centre of his tower.

_”It would appear Sir, that a certain God of Mischief has crashed into your living area”_


End file.
